Patent Literature 1 below discloses a hybrid vehicle including an engine and a motor/generator as power sources and also a power transmitting apparatus that transmits power of the power sources to a drive wheel side. The power transmitting apparatus according to Patent Literature 1 includes a clutch capable of connecting/disconnecting power transmission between the engine and the motor/generator and a clutch caused to connect/disconnect when a transmission gear stage within an automatic transmission is changed. The hybrid vehicle also has a mechanical oil pump and an electric oil pump that supply oil pressure to the automatic transmission provided therein. The mechanical oil pump is driven by power of the engine when the motor/generator fails to supply a portion of the oil pressure to the electric oil pump.
Patent Literature 2 below describes a power transmitting apparatus that includes a mechanical oil pump driven by adjusting to rotation of an engine and operates a clutch of an automatic transmission by oil pressure supplied to an AT oil pressure unit from the oil pump. Moreover, the Patent Literature 2 discloses a technology that supplies oil pressure to the AT oil pressure unit by a check valve and an accumulator before a stopped engine being restarted and connecting the clutch of the automatic transmission to a shift state for starting before the engine being started to prevent a shock during connection. Patent Literature 3 below describes a control apparatus of a transmission that engages a predetermined clutch of the transmission by oil pressure when an engine is restarted and discloses a technology that rapidly increases pressure of a fed fluid to the predetermined clutch when the engine is restarted to prevent a shock of clutch connection when the engine is restarted.